Nouvelle vie chez les Cullen
by Lilynette Evans Cullen
Summary: Lily Hale Cullen ,la nouveau-né ramener par Alice , c'est enfin trouver une famille.Seth quant à lui ne lui a toujours pas avouer qu'il s'était imrégné d'elle.Certaines chose viendront ruiner tous ses espoirs...C'est la suite de Rencontre du passé...
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

_**Pov Lily**_

_**Je regardai en bas de la falaise au bout de laquelle je me tenais.**_

_**La vie m'avait vraiment sourit c'est dernière semaine...**_

_**Mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas continuer de vivre comme ça en mettant tous les gens que j'aimais en danger.**_

_**Alors que j'avançais un pied pour me laisser tomber dans le vide , quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un m'empêcha de le faire.**_

_**Je me retournai alors que Seth m'interpellais et ce que j'aperçu dans son regard me fit hésiter...**_

_**Est-ce que c'était de l'amour !**_

* * *

**_Voilà la suite de mon histoire !J'espère que ça vous plaira..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 1 : Enfin une famille à moi...**_

_**Pov Lily**_

_**J'était assise sur le porche de la villa des Cullen , ma toute nouvelle famille. Je me demandai soudain ce que je serais devenu sans eux...**_

_**Je serais surement morte à l'heure qu'il est , car Maria avait eu l'intention**_ _**de ce servire de moi et des autres nouveau-nés qu'elle avait crés , pour attaquer un autre clan de leur avait apris réccement que ce n'était pas Maria qui m'avait crée et que j'ignorais qui l'avait fait ça avait renforcé les liens entre Alice et moi. **_

_**C'était aussi grâce à Alice si j'étais en ce moment sur le porche , car si elle n'avait pas dit que je voulais intégrer sa famille les zombies encapuchonés m'auraient détruit comme mais amis l'avaient été.**_

_**Tout le monde m'avait très bien accueilli , ils m'avait tous accepté surtout la petite Nessie. Je devais avouer qu'elle était vraiment très mignonne. Il y avait aussi Seth c'était devenu mon meilleur ami en seulement trois jours.**_

_**Puis il avait eu Nahuel quand je l'avait rencontré j'avais été intrigué. Il était mistérieux et discret , mais pourtant il cherchait toujours à se fondre dans la famille.**_

_**Tout de suite après ma première semaine on avait commencé à sortir ensemble et c'était vraiment merveilleux... **_

_**Mais les deux personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde c'était sans aucun doute Alice et Jasper. Ils m'avaient sauvé la vie. On habitait maintenant dans un...immense domaine. Jasper avait essayé de convaincre Alice qu'un domaine qui avait cinq chambres , six salle de bains , huit dressing , deux grands salons , une cuisine et un TRÈS grand jardin avec piscine n'était pas nécessaire...mais ça n'avait pas été très concluant. Bella et Edward se retrouvait même , sous l'insistance d'Alice , à vivre sur le dit domaine.**_

_**Je fus brusquement sourtis de mes pensées par Jasper qui s'assoyait à côté de moi. Je lui fit un petit sourire et il me le rendit.**_

_**- Alice essaie encore de convaincre Bella d'aller faire du shopping lui demandais-je.**_

_**- Ça ne te surprend tout de même pas me dit-il en souriant. Je secouai énergiquement de la tête , alors qu'Alice sortait victorieuse de la villa suivit d'une Bella boudeuse et d'un Edward portant une Nessie endormie.**_

_**-J'ai gagné s'exclama Alice joyeuse. Jasper et moi soupirâmes de concert en nous relevant.**_

_**Nous nous rendîmes alors dans notre maison si on pouvait appeler ça une maison et je me rendis compte que le soleil se couchait.**_

_**Arrivé , chez nous je souhaitai une bonne nuit à Alice et Jazz , parce que j'avais découvert que je pouvais dormir et même que j'adorais ça.**_

_**Carlisle trouvait mon cas encore plus intrigant. Puis je m'enfermai dans ma chambre pour la nuit...**_

* * *

**_Voilà ! c'est le premier chapitre ..._**

**_Je posterai probablement un chapitre par semaine._**

* * *

**_Des reviews !_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Vive Stephenie Meyer !**_

_**Chapitre 2 : Quand tout va pour le mieux...**_

_**Pov Alice **_

_**J'étais assise sur le divan de la villa des Cullen. Je ne pouvais plus dire que c'était ma maison maintenant puisque je m'étais fait construire un domaine. Jasper et Lily le trouvait un peu exagéré , mais moi je le trouvait de taille normal et je devais même avouer que l'on allait manquer de dressing dans pas longtemps.**_

_**En ce moment j'étais entrain d'essayer de convaincre Bella d'aller faire du shopping. Je donnai comme argument que Lily avait besoin de vêtement , ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux , et qu'elle pourrait regarder pour Renesmée. Je jettai un coup d'oeil dehors pour voir où était ma fille. Je la vis assise sur le porche , songeuse , je regardai Jasper assis à côté de moi. Il me fit un petit signe de la tête , il se leva et sortit rejoindre Lily.**_

_**- Allez Bella ça sera amusant lui dis-je. Elle me lança un regard furibonde qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de cette phrase.**_

_**- Attends les dernières fois où tu as dit ça Jasper à faillit me tuer , on a appris que les nouveau-nés de Victoria allaient venir nous tuer ici à Forks , ensuite il y a eu bien entendu quand tu m'as forcé à aller faire du shopping et que tu t'es fait ENLEVER par Maria récita t-elle. **_

_**- C'était de simples coincidences bougonnais-je. Alors qu'elle éclatait de rire , je relevai la tête surprise.**_

_**- Arrête de bouder tu ressemble à Nessie quand elle n'a pas vu Jacob de la journée rigola t-elle. Soudain j'eus une idée.**_

_**- Bella si tu dis que d'aller toute seule faire du shopping est dangeureux tu dois absolument venir avec moi pour me protéger chantonnais-je souriante alors que son visage se décomposait litteralement sous mes yeux.**_

_**- Tu t'es fait avoir Bella gloussa Rosalie. Je me relevai et sortis de la maison pour retourner chez moi.**_

_**Bella me suivait boudeuse , tien maintenant c'est elle qui ressemblait à sa fille , Edward nous suivait portant un Nessie endormie. **_

_**J'entrai dans la maison que j'occupait depuis peu.**_

_**Elle était vraiment belle cette maison...**_

_**- Je vais dans ma chambre alors bonne nuit nous dit Lily en nous faisant des câlins. Elle partit à vitesse vampiriques dans sa chambre.**_

_**- Elle avait l'air soucieuse tout à l'heure dis-je à mon Jazz. IL haussa les épaules.**_

_**- Oui , mais elle ne m'a rien dit me répondit-il. Je me demandai soudain si elle regrettais d'être avec nous. Je me dirigeai vers notre chambre. Je m'assis sur le lit Jasper dû sentir mon doute car il m'embrassa dans le cou en me serrant contre lui.**_

_**- Je ne sais peut-être pas ce qu'elle avait , mais je sais une chose c'est qu'elle nous aiment Alice alors tu ne devrait pas t'inquièter pour ça me dit-il.**_

_**- Je lui en parlerai demain alors répondis-je en me tournant vers lui pour l'embrasser.**_

_**Oui demain parce que pour l'instant j'avais une assez bonne idée de ce que j'allait faire...**_

* * *

**_Voilà ! _**

**_C'est le chapitre 2 . J'ai dit dans le premier que je posterai un chapitre par semaine en faite je posterai souvent des chapitres par jours , mais parfois aussi par semaine alors..._**

**_J'espère que celui-là vous plaira !_**

* * *

**_Le petit bouton vert il m'encourage._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 3 : On aurait dû s'en douter...**_

_**Pov Lily**_

_**J'étais étendue sur mon lit et j'écoutais de la musique. Si j'en écoutait c'était seulement pour ne pas entendre des choses que mes pauvres oreilles ne supporteraient pas. J'essayai avec peine de trouver le sommeil quand tout à coup je vis un caillou frapper ma fenêtre. Je me relevai brusquement.**_

_**- Lily souffla une voix que j'aurais reconnu même si j'avais été aveugle. Je me penchai à la fenêtre pour regarder mon meilleur ami Seth.**_

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici , j'ai faillit faire une crise cardiaque lui murmurais-je avec une main sur le coeur. Il me fit le sourire que j'aimais. Le traitre.**_

_**- D'accord je te pardonne lui dit en souriant moi aussi.**_

_**- Passons au chose sérieuse tu viens faire un tour avec moi me demanda t-il.**_

_**-Tu as une idée de l'heure qu'il est retroquais-je en retour. Il me sourit encore une fois.**_

_**- IL est 11h30 et ils sont trop absorbé pour se rendre compte que tu pars pour une heure environ allez hop saute je te rattraperai rigola t-il.**_

_**- Jasper et Alice vont me tuer marmonais-je alors que je sautais dans le vide. Seth me rattrapa aussi facilement que si je lui avait lancé un meuble.**_

_**- Je reviens dit-il avant de s'eclipser dans la forêt. IL réapparu trente secondes plus tard en loup. Je souris et je montai sur son dos. Seth repartit à vive allure dans les profondeurs de la forêt...**_

_**On était à présent dans une magnifique clairière pleinn**__**e de fleur dont je voyais très bien la couleur même s'il faisait noir.**_

_**J'étais assise contre mon meilleur ami qui lui était contre un tronc d'arbre , il avait reprit sa forme humaine lorsque l'on était arrivé. On discutait de tout et de rien et je commençai à m'assoupir quand il bougea mal à l'aise.**_

_**- Quoi demandais-je inquiète.**_

_**- Et bien...non laisse tomber me dit-il en soupirant.**_

_**- Non quoi insistais-je en le regardant.**_

_**-Elle est revenu Lily me souffla t-il avec hésitation.**_

_**- Maria murmurais-je effrayée. IL hocha de la tête en me serrant contre lui. Voilà ce que nous redoutions était arrivé Maria venait me chercher et faire payer à Alice et Jasper d'avoir ruiné son armée. Je tremblai contre Seth et il continua à me serrer contre lui...**_

_**Je me réveillai d'un sommeil sans rêve. Je regardai autour de moi pour apercevoir Seth endormit. Je sourit un moment avant de me souvenir qu'on avait passé la nuit dehors !**_

_**J'allait mourrir très prochainement. Je me relevai précipitament en réveillant Seth au passage.**_

_**- Qu'est-c'qui s'passe marmona t-il.**_

_**- On a passé la nuit dehors et je vais mourrir lui dit-je simplement.**_

_**- QUOI!hurla t-il.**_

_**-Mon dieu moi aussi poursuivit-il en se levant.**_

_**- On pourrait peut-être rentrer et passer ina...commençais-je , mais je n'eus pas le loisir de finir car déjà on entendais du bruit dans les arbres.**_

_**- On est fichu soufflais-je.**_

_**- EN EFFET ! hurla la charmante voix d'Alice alors qu'elle sortait des arbres suivit d'un Jazz pas très content et d'un Sam très très fâché. Je regardai par terre en essayant de trouver les mots pour me faire pardonner.**_

_**- VEUX-TU M'EXPLIQUER POURQUOI TU N'AS PAS DORMIT DANS TON LIT cria Alice furibonde.**_

_**-Euhhhhhhhh dis-je. Seth fit un pas vers la forêt mais il fut vite arrêter par un grondement de Sam. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il le suive. Seth me dit aurevoir et s'en alla avec le gros loup. Je jettai un regard d'espoir vers Jasper , mais ce que je vis dans le sien c'était la même chose que dans celui d'Alice. Je déglutit bruyament.**_

_**- Alors Lily pourquoi , parce que j'essaie vraiment de comprendre vois-tu me demanda encore ma charmante mère adoptive.**_

_**- C'était seulement senser durer une heure soufflais-je les yeux toujours fixé vers le sol.**_

_**- Mais il m'a appris pour Maria et j'étais vraiment effrayé alors il me réconfortais et jme suis endormi continuais-je.**_

_**- C'était imprudent Lily et tu le sais très bien on savait que Maria allait revenir me dit Jazz en se rapprochant. Alice soupira.**_

_**- Tu es privé de sorti pour je ne sais pas combien de temps me dit-elle. Je relevai la tête pour protester , mais un grondement m'empêcha de le faire.**_

_**- Allez rentrons conclut-elle alors qu'elle me tirais non pas vers notre maison , mais vers la villa des Cullen...**_

_**Je rentrai dans la maison et je m'assis directement près de Nahuel. Il m'embrassa pour me dire qu'il ne m'en voulait pas. Je lui rendit son baiser en souriant.**_

_**Quelqu'un se racla la gorge et je me retournai pour voir Carlisle qui essayait de parler. Je m'excusai et je m'assis plus confortablement.**_

_**- Selon Sam Maria aurait crée d'autres nouveau-nés commença t-il.**_

_**- Elle vient récuppérer ce qu'elle croit être à elle c'est à dire toi Lily me dit-il en soupirant. Je me relevai brusquement.**_

_**- Je ne suis et je ne serai jamais à elle m'exclamais-je. Alice se leva et me serra dans ses bras pendant qu'une aura de calme m'entourais. Je fis un petit sourire à Jasper et retournai m'asseoir contre Nahuel.**_

_**- Nous allons devoir nous débarasser d'elle souffla finalement Carlisle. Tout le monde acquiesça. Je soupirai en me tournant vers la fenêtre...**_

* * *

**_Voilà encore un autre !_**

**_J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_**

* * *

_**Reviews!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 4 : Attente et désespoir...**_

_**Pov Alice**_

_**Ça faisait deux jours que l'on surveillait Maria. Je regardais constament ses décisions , mais elle savait très bien comment faire pour que je ne la détecte pas. Jasper et Emmet faisait des rondes autour de la villa avec Jacob et les autres loups. **_

_**Quant à nous , les filles , ont protègeaient la maison...Enfin c'est ce que l'on disait à Lily pour ne pas qu'elle culpabilise. Jazz avait senti qu'elle s'en voulait. Elle croyait que c'était ça faute si Maria venait pour nous tuer. Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas.**_

_**En parlant de Lily , elle se faisait explorer le fond de la gorge par Nahuel...Une minute se faisait explorer le fond de la gorge...**_

_**- LILY HALE CULLEN UN PEU DE TENUE hurlais-je en les désoudant.**_

_**-Désolée dit ma fille les joues rougit. Je secouai la tête de désespoir. C'est deux là , Jacob pouvait vraiment les appeler des sangsues... Je me retournai vers Bella et Rosalie. Esmé devait être dans la cuisine...**_

_**- Alors c'est quand notre virée shopping demandais-je innoçament.**_

_**Bella me jetta un regard lourd et Rosalie soupira.**_

_**- Ben quoi dis-je en les regardant avec surprise. Lily éclata de rire et je me tournai vers elle heureuse. Elle était souvent triste c'est derniers jours.**_

_**- Bon je vais aller vérifier si j'ai oublié des choses dans mon ancienne chambre dis-je.**_

_**- Vous venez demandais-je ensuite à Bella et à Rose. Elle acquiescèrent et me suivirent jusque dans ma chambre.**_

_**Environ une demi-heure plus tard nous redescendîmes au salon...En faite il n'y avait plus rien dans la chambre , je voulais juste faire subir une séance de relooking à Bella. Ça avait marché!**_

_**Je jettai un coup d'oeil au divan.**_

_**- Oh...non soufflais-je. Bella et Rose tournèrent aussitôt la tête dans ma direction , mais j'étais déjà sur le porche.**_

_**-Jazz ! criais-je effrayé. Il fut à côté de moi en trois secondes.**_

_**-Quoi ? me demanda t-il en me prennant dans ses bras.**_

_**-Lily est parti avec Nahuel dis-je au moment même où le cri de peur de ma fille retentissait dans la forêt...**_

* * *

**_Salut ! voilà un nouveau chapitre. Il est très court mais je le fais en deux partis ça c'était Alice le prochain c'est le même chapitre du point de vue de Lily..._**

**_J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !_**

**_Je cherche de nouveau thème pour écrire , alors si vous voulez m'aider..._**

**_Je suis très réceptive aux questions et aux commentaires..._**

* * *

**_Reviewsssssssssssss!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 5 : Attente et désespoir...(Lily)**_

_**Pov Lily**_

_**Ça faisait deux jours que ma famille surveillait Maria et ça faisait deux jours que je culpabilisais. Après tout c'étais moi qu'elle cherchait , alors logiquement c'était ma faute. Jazz et Alice essayait de me dire que non , mais c'était peine perdu...En ce moment les garçons faisaient des rondes avec les loups. Je n'avais pas revue Seth depuis trois jours et je devais avouer qu'il me manquait , mais Nahuel me tenait compagnie.**_

_**Alice , Bella , Rose et Esmé étaient chargées de me protèger.**_

_**Je me retournai vers Nahuel et je lui souris. IL me rendit mon sourire et m'embrassa langoureusement.**_

_**- LILY HALE CULLEN UN PEU DE TENUE entendis-je Alice hurler.**_

_**Oups c'est vrai que ça devait pas être très polie ce qu'on faisait , mais bon il faisait bien pire que ça elle et Jazz et je ne les embêtait pas...Je me sentis tirer en arrière par Alice qui essayait de nous désouder.**_

_**-Désolé dis-je en rougissant. Je la vit secouer la tête avec désespoir.**_

_**Elle se retourna vers Bella et Rose.**_

_**- Alors c'est quand notre virée shopping demanda t-elle.**_

_**Bella lui jetta un regard lourd et Rose soupira.**_

_**- Ben quoi dit Alice surprise alors que j'éclatai de rire. Elle se tourna vers moi heureuse que je soit de bonne humeur.**_

_**-Bon je vais aller vérifier si j'ai oublié des choses dans mon ancienne chambre dit Alice en se levant.**_

_**-Vous venez demanda t-elle aux deux filles. Elle hochèrent de la tête et la suivirent. Une fois les filles partie je me tournai de nouveau vers Nahuel.**_

_**-Si on allait se promener me demanda t-il. Je le regardai bizzarement.**_

_**-Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas y aller Maria pourrait être dans le coin...lui dis-je.**_

_**- Alors on fera attention j'en peu plus d'être coinçé ici me supplia t-il. Je le regardai un instant avant d'acquiescer.**_

_**On se leva et on se dirigea au pas de course dans la forêt...(*On est d'accord pour dire que Nahuel ne court pas aussi vite qu'elle.)**_

_**On était assis depuis un moment dans l'herbe au milieu d'une clairière(* c'est toujours une clairière , mais je trouve que c'est mieux qu'un tas d'herbe au milieu d'un bois...)on discutait quand soudain nous entendîmes du bruit dans la forêt.**_

_**J'eus vraiment peur lorsque Maria et le vampire-douleur , comme Alice l'appelait , sortirent d'entre les arbres.**_

_**- Bonjour Lily me dit Maria en souriant TRÈS sadiquement(*juste l'imaginer j'ai des frissons je hais vraiment Maria).Je frissonai elle était vraiment effrayante...**_

_**- Allez-vous en leur dit Nahuel en me plaçant derrière lui.**_

_**Maria sourit encore plus méchament si c'était possible. Elle fit un signe à l'autre vampire et il s'avança vers nous.**_

_**Je hurlais , nous allions mourir.**_

_**Tout ce passa très vite , le vampire-douleur fonça vers Nahuel et le tua en lui brisant le cou...Il se tourna ensuite vers moi et il sourit alors que je sanglottais en regardant mon petit ami étendu sur le sol. Voilà c'était fini juste parce que j'étais encore partie toute seule , Nahuel était mort et j'étais la suivante.**_

_**Ferais-je un jour quelque chose de bien ?**_

* * *

**_Voilà un autre chapitre , chapitre que je trouve particulièrement cruel..._**

**_Je ne posterai pas avant mercredi ou jeudi car je suis entrain d'apprivoiser un suisse et cela me prend toute la journée à rester dehors..._**

* * *

**_Le petit bouton vert vous appele..._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 6 : une aide apprécier...**_

_**Pov Alice**_

_**Dès que j'avais entendu le cri de ma fille je m'étais élancée dans sa direction. Je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite, même pour un vampire. Je sentais, plus que j'entendais les autres qui me suivait, car tout ce qui comptais pour moi en ce moment c'était rejoindre ma Lily.**_

_**J'arrivai finalement dans la clairière où elle se trouvait. Cependant je m'arrêtai brutalement en voyant ce qui la menaçait, Maria en me voyant , sourit avant de disparaitre précipitamment dans la forêt. Ce n'étais pas elle qui me terrifiais c'était le vampire qui se tenait devant ma fille...Le reste de ma famille n'étais pas encore là, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser le vampire-douleur tuer ma petite Lily.**_

_**Je lui sautai donc sur le dos. Il ne m'avait pas vue trop occupé à se demander ce qu'il devait faire de Lily. Je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir que je me retrouvai clouer au sol par une douleur atroce...Je hurlai sans pouvoir m'arrêter.**_

_**-Non entendis-je ma fille hurler. Puis soudain la douleur cessa, mais j'étais incapable de me relever...Ce vampire LÀ savait vraiment comment affaiblir quelqu'un. Je forçai ma tête à se soulever et je vis ma famille qui nous entourait. Le vampire-douleur n'avait même pas remarqué quand ils avaient approchés. Lily s'agenouilla près de moi et m'aida à m'asseoir.**_

_**La tête me tournait, ce qui n'était pas vraiment commun chez des vampires. Je regardai ma fille elle sanglotait, mais les larmes ne coulaient évidemment pas de ses yeux. Elle me pointa quelque chose, quelque chose que je n'avais pas encore remarqué...Nahuel gisait sur le sol mort...Je pris Lily dans mes bras.**_

_**- Ça va aller...chut... lui murmurais-je alors que ses sanglots redoublaient. Je cherchai mon mari du regard, il regardait le vampire-douleur...Je me relevai entrainant Lily avec moi. Je rejoignis mon Jazz. Il me serra contre lui, mais son regard ne se détachait pas de l'autre vampire. Lily pleurait toujours dans mon cou.**_

_**- Qu'allons-nous faire de vous, parce qu'il est clair que Maria vous a abandonné dit Carlisle.**_

_**- Est-ce que tu dois vraiment te poser la question grogna Jasper. Un autre grognement sorti d'Emmet et un autre d'Edward...**_

_**-Vous savez que je déteste tuer, mais nous n'avons pas le choix...poursuivit Carlisle.**_

_**- Il m'a torturé durant presque une semaine et encore toute à leur et il a tué Nahuel...rétorquais-je alors que les sanglots de Lily continuaient. Carlisle soupira et fit un signe de tête aux garçons. IL ne leur fallu qu'un soixantième de secondes pour bondir tous les trois sur le vampire-douleur...Bientôt dans la clairière on ne vit plus qu'une étrange fumée violet qui grimpait lentement vers le ciel...**_

* * *

_**Bon j'avoue celui-là est vraiment cours , mais je promais que le prochain sera plus long...**_

**_Il pleut alors j'ai décidé d'écrire._**

**_Voilà il est enfin mort ce vampire cruel !_**

* * *

**_Reviewssss!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 7 : S'effondrer**_

_**Pov Lily**_

_**J'étais assise sur mon lit et Alice me serrait dans ses bras. Jasper était à la villa et il continuait de chercher Maria avec les autres. Je n'avais pas cessé de pleurer depuis que Nahuel était mort. Huilen , sa tante , était venue chercher son corps pour l'enterrer près de celui de sa mère. **_

_**Alice essayait de me reconforter du mieux qu'elle le pouvait , mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de pleurer. Premièrement Nahuel était mort par ma faute et deuxièment ma famille allait mourir , car Maria voulait me tuer. Je n'étais vraiment pas faite pour exister me dis-je alors qu'Alice se levait. Je tendis l'oreille , il y avait du bruit en bas.**_

_**- Alice ! l'appela Jazz.**_

_**- J'arrive répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.**_

_**-Essaie de te reposer me demanda t-elle en sortant. Je me couchai dans mon lit en écoutant ce qui se disait en bas...**_

_**-Alors demanda Jasper. Alice soupira.**_

_**- Je crois que ce sera très long avant qu'elle s'en remettre dit-elle simplement.**_

_**- Et pour Maria demanda ensuite Alice.**_

_**- Rien , elle s'est comme volatilisé répondit Jazz en soupirant à son tour.**_

_**- Elle reviendra surement avec son armée de vampire nouveau-né dit-il ensuite alors que je les entendais s'asseoir sur le divan.**_

_**- Une armée de nouveau-né c'est pas ça qui me fait peur souffla t-elle.**_

_**Il y eut un moment de silence , puis ils soupirèrent une nouvelle fois. Je savais très bien ce qui faisait peur à Alice , c'était de perdre un des membres de sa famille , moi compris. Cependant je détestais qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi alors que tout était de ma faute...Je me levai de mon lit en prennant garde de ne pas faire de bruit et je sautai par la fenêtre.**_

_**J'ignorais où j'allais , mais ce que je savais c'est que je n'en pouvait plus. Je n'en pouvait plus de cette vie de souffrance , je n'avais eu qu'une semaine de bonheur et maintenant mon bonheur venait de mourir par ma faute.**_

_**Mes pas me menèrent au bout d'une falaise près de La Push. Je m'assis au bout de celle-ci et je laissai mes jambes pendre dans le vide. Tout à coup j'eus une idée et si je partais ? Peut-être quand voyant que je n'étais plus avec ma nouvelle famille Maria les laisserais tranquille et me poursuiverais...Je me relevai brusquement. J'allais m'enfuire par l'océan...**_

_**Je regardai en bas de la falaise au bout de laquelle je me tenais. La vie m'avait vraiment sourit c'est dernière semaine...**_

_**Mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas continuer de vivre comme ça en mettant tous les gens que j'aimais en danger.**_

_**Alors que j'avançais un pied pour me laisser tomber dans le vide , quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un m'empêcha de le faire.**_

_**Je me retournai alors que Seth m'interpellais et ce que j'aperçu dans son regard me fit hésiter...**_

_**Est-ce que c'était de l'amour !**_

_**- Lily qu'est-ce que tu fais me demanda mon meilleur ami en avançant doucement vers moi.**_

_**- Je...commençais-je , mais les mots ce bloquèrent au fond de ma gorge , car moi même j'ignorais ce que je faisait...**_

_**- Tu me dit-il en continuant d'avancer vers moi.**_

_**- Je m'en vais...Je pars Seth je ne suis là que pour faire du mal aux gens que j'aime et si je reste vous allez tous mourir par ma faute lui dis-je en recommençant à pleurer.**_

_**- Non Lily rien n'est de ta faute c'est arrivé parce que c'est comme ça me dit-il en s'arrêtant à environ un mêtre de moi.**_

_**- Tu comprends rien ! Mes vrai parents sont mort par ma faute , parce que je m'étais attardé avec des amis , ils étaient inquiets et ils sont venue me chercher , mais ils ont eus un accident de voiture en chemin...et voilà que par ma faute , mais nouveau parent vont aussi mourir ! criais-je.**_

_**-Lily je suis désolé pour tes parents , mais ce qui t'est arrivé ce n'est pas ta faute parce que si on suit ton raisonement c'est de la faute de Nahuel si tu as faillit mourir me dit-il.**_

_**-NON ! je voulais aussi sortir autant que lui ! répondis-je.**_

_**- Tu as encore tord il est mort en voulant te protèger parce qu'il...parce qu'il t'aimait Lily me souffla Seth...Je reniflai bruyament.**_

_**-Qui sera là pour m'aimer maintenant murmurais-je. Seth hésita et soupira.**_

_**-Moi me dit-il laissai échapper une exclamation de surprise.**_

_**-Qu...quoi bégayais-je avec incompréhension.**_

_**- Tu sais les histoires de loup qui parle de l'imprégnation commença t-il.**_

_**Il n'eut cependant pas besoin de continuer j'avais compris...**_

_**- Oh ! m'exclamais-je. Il me fit un petit sourire en rougissant.**_

_**- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit lui reprochais-je en avançant vers lui.**_

_**- Tu étais heureuse avec Nahuel et c'est tout ce qui comptais pour moi me dit-il simplement. Ni tenant plus je me jettai dans ses bras.**_

_**- Oh Seth soufflais-je tandis que l'on tombait tous les deux au sol.**_

_**- Merci d'avoir attendue lui murmurais-je en lui embrassant la joue.**_

_**- Tu n'es pas oubligé de m'aimer me dit-il. **_

_**Il caressait mes long cheveux blond bouclés.**_

_**- Je sais , mais et si je le veux lui dis-je en me relevant pour aller m'asseoir près d'un arbre énorme.**_

_**- Alors j'en serrai TRÈS heureux rigola t-il en me rejoingnant.**_

_**On retourna chez moi quand la nuit fut tombée. Il me laissa devant la porte en me donnant un petit bisou sur la joue je rougit et je rentrai dans la maison où Alice et Jasper m'attendait pas content du tout.**_

_**- Où étais-tu me demanda Alice les bras croisés. Je lui fit un grand sourire avant d'éclater de rire , tout était vraiment bizzare c'est temps si dans ma tête. ILs se regardèrent sans comprendre.**_

_**- Je ne comprend plus rien dit Jasper en se laissant tomber sur le divan. Alice hocha de la tête et le rejoingnit. Je me laissais joyeusement tomber entre eux. Ils me regardèrent comme si j'étais folle.**_

_**- Oh ! vous pouvez pas savoir comment je suis heureuse maintenant dis-je.**_

_**-Euh...moi je peux , mais je comprend toujours rien me dit Jazz.**_

_**Alice éclata de rire bien vite suivit de moi. Puis tout à coup elle se figea...Bon que voyait-elle. Soudain Alice poussa un cri de joie puis elle se tourna vers moi.**_

_**-Mais c'est génial s'écria t-elle.**_

_**Je rougit comment le savais t-elle.**_

_**Oh ! elle avait vu mon avenir disparaitre...**_

_**- Oui c'est assez soudain... dis-je.**_

_**Elle se releva puis me tira par le bras pour que je la suive.**_

_**-Allez on va aller dans ta chambre s'exclama t-elle que l'on montait l'escalier nous entendîmes un soupire.**_

_**- D'accord , mais moi je ne comprend toujours rien s'exclama à son tour Jasper...Nous éclatâmes de rire en nous enfermant dans ma chambre.**_

_**J'étais maintenant sûr que j'allais finir par m'en sortir...**_

* * *

**_Voilà je vous avait dit qu'il serait plus long !_**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._**

_**Le bouton vert vous cri !**_

_**Des reviews**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8 : Discutions et commencement ...

_**Pov Alice **_

_**Mon dieu ce que je pouvais être contente ! Seth avait enfin dit à Lily qu'il s'était imprégné d'elle. Je discutais avec ma fille dans sa chambre. Elle était couchée dans son lit et moi j'étais assise près d'elle.**_

_**- Alors qu'en penses-tu ? me demanda ma fille en chuchotant. Je la regardai surprise, pourquoi me demandait-elle ce que moi je pensais ?**_

_**- Et bien ce n'est pas moi qui passera sans doute ma vie avec Seth lui dis-je ce qui la fit brusquement rougir. Oh ! Intéressant pensais-je.**_

_**- Ben...je pensais aller doucement je ne suis pas encore tout à fait remise de la mort de Nahuel souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Je caressai ses longs cheveux blonds.**_

_**- Quoi que tu fasses je suis certaine que Seth attendra lui murmurais-je. Elle sourit puis sa respiration se calma doucement, elle s'était endormie. Je me tournai vers la porte...Jasper ci tenait et il me souriait.**_

_**- Maintenant je comprends me dit-il alors que je gloussais….**_

_**J'étais dans le salon de la villa. Nous devions débattre sur la façon dont nous allions encore une fois échapper à une bande de nouveau-né assoiffés de sang. Carlisle était vraiment énervé il marchait d'un bout à l'autre du salon en marmonnant. Rosalie se regardait les ongles, après tout c'était quand même de Rose qu'on parlait, Esmé nettoyait les meubles qui n'avaient absolument pas besoin d'être lavé. Emmet, Edward et mon Jasper tournait autour de la maison tandis que Seth et les loups surveillait ma maison où Nessie et Lily étaient endormies. Bella était en train de lire un livre j'ignorais comment elle faisait d'ailleurs. Quant à moi j'étais assise sur le divan et je comptais les allers retours de Carlisle. Au bout de mille deux cent soixante pas je fini par hurler. En deux secondes Jasper était assis à côté de moi et tout le monde me regardait pour comprendre la raison de mon hurlement.**_

_**-Je n'en peux plus ! Hurlais-je. Ils me regardèrent sans comprendre, voyant que je ne poursuivais pas Bella soupira.**_

_**- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Alice me demanda ma meilleure amie en se rapprochant.**_

_**-J'en n'ai plus qu'assez de compter les allers retours de Carlisle j'en suis a mille deux cent soixante boudais-je. Bella éclata de rire bien vite suivit des autres, offensée je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine. Un mouvement arrêta bien vite leur rire. **_

_**- Et ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a nous demanda Lily en passant la porte suivit de très près par Seth et Jacob qui lui portait Renesmée.**_

_**- Rien on croyait que c'était Maria et les nouveau-nés répondit Carlisle. Ma fille hoche doucement de la tête.**_

_**- Bon si ça peut vous rassurer je ne suis, merci mon dieu, absolument pas Maria rigola Lily.**_

_**La journée passa doucement alors que l'on se relayait pour faire des rondes dans la forêt. Seth et Lily discutait en ce moment sur le porche et ils se tenaient les mains ce qui me fit sourire. Quand elle ne pensait pas à Nahuel elle semblait être heureuse. Dès que Rosalie, Esmé, Emmet et Carlisle reviendraient ce serait mon tour avec Jasper, Bella et Edward de monter la garde. Je détestais laisser Lily ici toute seule, mais Seth et Jacob restait à la maison pour les protéger elle et Renesmée.**_

_**Les autres étaient revenus vers midi, c'est donc le cœur serré que je laissai ma fille seule pour la première fois depuis la mort de Nahuel. On s'enfonça dans la forêt à toute vitesse. Soudain je me figeai….**_

_Je me trouvais au milieu du bois, Jasper, Bella et Edward étaient autour de moi. On faisait la course puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal dans la forêt. Edward était évidemment en tête, ensuite suivait Bella, Jasper et moi. J'étais toujours derrière…..Soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre et je sentis quelque chose me rentrer dedans avec force. Je criai de surprise. En me retournant j'aperçu un vampire nouveau-né si j'en croyais c'est yeux. Un autre bruit attira mon attention…._

_Maria se tenait en retrait et me souriait…_

_**Je revins au moment présent, Jasper, Bella et Edward se tenait devant moi inquiets. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que quelqu'un me heurta de plein fouet me faisant tomber à terre. Jasper me releva rapidement et nous fonçâmes dans la forêt en direction de la maison. Ça y est l'armée de Maria fonçais sur nous….. **_

* * *

_**Voilà ! un nouveau chapitre...**_

**_J'espère qu'il vous plaira._**

_**Des reviews S'il vous plait !**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 9 : Que la bataille commence...**_

_**Pov Alice**_

_**On s'était précipité à la maison pour avertir les autres que Maria arrivait. Je sentis, cependant, qu'elle nous suivait avec ses nouveau-nés, mais elle était encore loin on aurait le temps de se préparer.**_

_**Lily et Seth étaient toujours dehors lorsque que l'on surgit des arbres.**_

_**- Qu'est-ce qui ce...commença ma fille. Seth ayant sentis la menace se transforma bien vite suivit de Jacob qui venait de sortir suivit du reste de notre famille.**_

_**- Jacob dit à Sam de venir avec les loups, l'armée de nouveau-né arrivent lança Edward. Lily blêmit en une seconde...**_

_**- Ça va aller lui dis-je en la serrant contre moi. Jazz s'avança vers nous l'a soulevant il la plaça sur le dos de Seth. Je lui jetai un regard d'interrogation.**_

_**- Elle ne pourra pas courir elle est trop effrayé et je ne crois pas que tu veille plus que moi la laisser ici avec nous me dit-il alors que j'acquiesçais.**_

_**- Seth tu l'amène le plus long possible et ensuite tu restes avec elle juste au cas où enchaîna-t-il. Le loup hocha de sa grosse tête pendant que Lily se mettait à pleurer, elle pleurait beaucoup trop ces derniers temps.**_

_**- Non je veux rester chuchota-t-elle en voulant descendre. Je m'approchai pour l'arrêter.**_

_**- Tu dois t'en aller ma chérie c'est beaucoup trop dangereux lui dis-je. Bella s'avança et lui tendis Renesmée, Lily la pris et la plaça devant elle.**_

_**- Alors ça veut dire que personne ne mourra sauf les nouveau-nés souffla-t-elle. Je pris une inspiration pour me donner du courage...**_

_**- Oui promis-je alors que Seth s'élançait vers la route, devinais-je , qui menait à La Push. J'expirai brusquement, si quelqu'un mourais elle m'en voudrait beaucoup. **_

_**- Quand arriveront-ils Alice me demanda Carlisle. Je fermai les yeux en soupirant.**_

_**- Cinq minutes, ils marchent , c'est étrange comme s'ils nous laissaient le temps de nous préparer dis-je. Rouvrant les yeux j'aperçu que les autres aussi trouvait ça louche.**_

_**- Bella tu devrais mettre ton bouclier ils ont peut-être des pouvoirs sur l'esprit suggéra Edward. Elle acquiesça et ce concentra un moment. **_

_**-Voilà on est protégé mentalement du moins dit-elle. Nous hochâmes la tête de concert en se tournant vers le bois. Je sentis les loups, qui venait d'arriver se placer derrière nous.**_

_**- Il est avec Lily et Renesmée souffla Edward. Je me tournai vers les loups , Leah regardait Edward avec insistance.**_

_**- Non je ne crois pas qu'ils soient en danger poursuivit-il. Leah balança sa tête de haut en bas satisfaite que son frère soit une fois de plus éloigné d'une bataille. Soudain Maria sortit des arbres avec une trentaine de nouveau-nés...**_

_**- Rappelez-vous ils ne doivent pas passer leurs bras autour de vous et faites attention à Maria nous dis Jasper. Alors nous fonçâmes vers les nouveau-nés et bientôt on entendit des bruits d'os qui se brisait et de chair que l'on broyait. J'évitai un nouveau-né et sa mâchoire claqua à quelques centimètres de mon oreille. Je regardai autour de moi ça allait plutôt bien. Jasper en détruisait tellement que je n'arrivais pas à compter, Emmet s'amusait beaucoup, mais il gardait un œil sur Rose. Bella et Edward se battait ensemble, selon moi c'était surtout parce qu'Edward refusait de laisser Bella seule. Esmé et Carlisle aussi se battait ensemble, les loups déchiquetait tous ce qui tombait entre leurs dents.**_

_**Soudain je me fis brutalement protéger à terre , Maria se tenait au-dessus de moi et me souriait, était-elle capable de faire autre chose que de sourire ? Me demandais-je en me relevant rapidement.**_

_**- Alors Alice, comme ça Ma Lily aime mieux rester avec toi qu'avec moi me dit-elle.**_

_**- Et bien tu devrais te sentir vexée Jasper ma préféré à toi et maintenant c'est Lily, pauvre Maria qui se retrouve toute seule...rétorquais-je en souriant à mon tour. Je n'avais pas peur d'elle. Les lèvres de Maria se retroussèrent dévoilant ses dents, puis elle bondit sur moi. Un combat violent commença alors entre elle et moi. **_

_**Je la détestais et je laissai cette haine prendre le dessus si bien que bientôt je me retrouvai sur elle à la frapper de toutes mes forces. Maria me donna un coup dans le ventre tellement forte que j'atterrie à quelques mètres d'elle. Soulevant mon t-shirt j'aperçu avec horreur une craquelure sur mon ventre qui s'étendait de mes côtes jusqu'à mon nombril. Elle était large d'environ cinq centimètres ! Maria avait frappé fort je devais le reconnaître, mais oubliant ma douleur je me jetai sur elle. **_

_**C'était vraiment le vampire la plus dingue au monde me dis-je en la mordant au bras. Nous tombâmes une nouvelle fois, pour ensuite nous relever rapidement je sautai sur son dos et lui mordis le cou...La tête de ma rivale tomba au sol je la rejoignis bien vite épuisée. Je m'étendis par terre inconsciente du combat qui faisait encore rage autour de moi. Mon ventre me faisait souffrir c'est tout ce que savait. Ça n'allait pas guérir très vite songeais-je en regardant à nouveau. Pendant le reste du combat la craquelure c'était ouverte encore. Horrifié je me rendis vite compte que si je bougeais j'allais peut-être la ragrandir encore ce faisant je me couperais en deux ! Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi , il y avait des feux partout j'espérais qu'aucun membre de ma famille ni brûlait. Je fus rassuré quand Jazz s'accroupit près de moi.**_

_**- Alice ça va me demanda-t-il inquiet de me voir au sol. J'essayai de sourire mais j'eus tout de suite mal au ventre. Mes mains vinrent d'elle même si poser. Jasper remarquant mon geste souleva le vêtement qui recouvrait ma blessure. Tout de suite je l'entendis hurler à Carlisle...Mon père se pencha vers moi toute autant horrifié que mon mari.**_

_**- Ramène-la à la maison en faisant attention de ne pas rélargir sa blessure, puis allonge-la sur le divan je regarderai un coup les nouveau-né et Maria brûler lui expliqua Carlisle. Jazz tourna la tête vers le vampire étendue à côté de moi.**_

_**-C'est toi qui là tuer me demanda-t-il.**_

_**- Oui et je suis quand même assez fière de moi dis-je, mais même parler me faisait mal alors je me tue. Jasper me pris dans ses bras et il courut dans la maison. Quelques secondes plus tard je me retrouvais sur le divan.**_

_**- Je vais aller chercher Lily me dit-il ensuite. J'acquiesçai impatiente de revoir ma fille et espérant qu'elle n'avait rien...**_

* * *

**_Voilà Maria est morte ! mais l'histoire ne fini pas comme ça rassurer vous ^^_**

**_Merci pour les reviews elles sont très encouragente._**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._**

* * *

**_Le petit bouton vert il ne faut pas l'oublier..._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11 : Télékinésie...**_

_**Pov Lily**_

_**Je regardai autour de moi en essayant de voir ce que ma famille en pensait. Selon Carlisle je ferais de la télékinésie. Mon dieu si j'en faisais vraiment j'allais devoir apprendre à me contrôler au plus vite parce que sinon je finirais par blesser quelqu'un. Bon ce n'est pas comme si j'étais capable de blesser des vampires, mais les loups garous par contre c'était autre chose….**_

_**Donc si j'ai bien suivis Lily ferait de la télékinésie demanda Alice. Carlisle hocha de la tête.**_

_**Je vais devoir apprendre à contrôler ça, je ne veux blesser personne dis-je.**_

_**Oui et on va tous t'aider me souffla Esmé.**_

_**Il avait été conclu que je m'entrainerais trois fois par semaine. Ça commençait aujourd'hui. Je me trouvais donc dehors entouré de Bella, Edward, Emmet, Carlisle, Esmé et Seth. Jasper ne participait pas, car il tenait Alice dans ses bras, elle avait refusée de rester à l'intérieur.**_

_**-Bon Lily tu vas essayer de nous soulever un par un d'accord dit Carlisle.**_

_**-Non et si je blesse quelqu'un m'exclamais-je. **_

_**-Ça risque pas d'arriver on n'est tous très solide me rassura-t-il. Pas très convaincu je pointai Alice du doigt, elle me fit une grimace et j'éclatai de rire.**_

_**- Ce n'étais qu'un malheureux accident me souffla-t-elle. Je lui souris tristement.**_

_**- Bon tu es prête maintenant me demanda Carlisle. Je hochai de la tête en prenant une grande inspiration.**_

_**- Alors ferme les yeux et essaie de te concentrer sur ce que tu veux soulever me dit-il. J'imaginai Seth qui se soulevait dans les airs et qui riait aux éclats. J'allais abandonner quand soudain des rires brisèrent le silence qui s'était installé quand j'avais fermé les yeux. Je les ouvris brusquement et j'aperçu Seth à plus de deux mètres du sol !**_

_**- OH ! MON DIEU ! Hurlais-je.**_

_**- Lily tu dois rester concentré me rappela Carlisle. Je me calmai en prenant de grande respiration, Seth, qui était descendu un petit peu pendant mon instant de panique, remonta deux fois plus hauts.**_

_**- D'accord maintenant Lily tu essaie de le descendre en douceur me demanda Carlisle en me regardant. J'acquiesçai et je fermai une nouvelle fois les yeux. Lorsque je les rouvris Seth était au sol et me souriais. Je lui fit un sourire éclatant et lui sautai au cou.**_

_**- C'était vraiment cool on recommence demanda-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Ni tenant plus je lui donnai un baiser rempli de bonheur et d'amour ? Peut-être mais je n'en étais pas toute à fait certaine. J'entendis des sifflements et des applaudissements derrière nous. Je mis fin au baiser et me retournai. Alice souriait dans les bras de Jazz et tout le reste de ma famille riaient devant notre gène à tous les deux…..**_

_**J'étais enfin heureuse ! **_

_**Ça faisait une semaine que je m'entrainais comme une folle. Je contrôlais presque mon pouvoir maintenant. J'avais encore du mal avec les atterrissages. Tout le monde m'aidais du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Alice était complètement guérit de sa blessure et elle s'était tout de suite précipité à Port Angeles pour faire du shopping m'entrainant avec elle.**_

_**Aujourd'hui par contre tout le monde était dans le salon sauf Bella, Edward et Nessie qui étaient allé rendre visite à Charlie, ils étaient évidemment accompagnés de Jacob.**_

_**Alice et Jasper se parlaient doucement et s'embrassaient de temps en temps. Rosalie et Emmet eux et bien ils s'embrassaient. Carlisle lisait un livre et Esmé étaient près de lui et le regardait simplement.**_

_**-Tu viens te promener avec moi me demanda Seth. Je regardai Alice et Jasper, ils hochèrent de la tête en souriant.**_

_**Nous étions rendus près d'une magnifique chute d'eau lorsque Seth m'arrêta.**_

_**-Qui y a-t-il ? Demandais-je soucieuse.**_

_**-Je retourne à l'école en Septembre me dit-il.**_

_**-Oh alors on ne se verra pas très souvent répondis-je déçu.**_

_**-Oui sauf que je vais à l'école de Forks….rétorqua-t-il en souriant. Je restai figer venait-il de dire qu'il allait à la même école que moi ! Je le regardai il souriait je souris moi aussi avant de me jeter sur lui nous roulâmes dans l'herbe en riant. Je l'embrassai heureuse.**_

_**Oui j'étais vraiment heureuse…..**_

* * *

**_Snif ! voilà c'était le dernier chapitre..._**

**_J'espère que mon histoire vous a plus._**

**_J'avais pensée faire un OS sur l'acouchement de Bella mais du point de vue de Renesmée. Il disent qu'elle est asser intelligente pour les comprendre du ventre de Bella pourquoi alors ne pourrait-elle pas décrire ce qui c'est passé...dites moi ce que vous en penser je prends tous les commentaires..._**

* * *

**_Des reviews !_**


End file.
